


One Fear

by colonel_idiot



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: When he does peer around the doorframe into the living room he pauses to take a moment for the chaos to sink in.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	One Fear

_What is going on?_ Yukio doesn’t really know either.

\---

It was just a few moments ago he had been quietly tucked away in the study finishing up some grading for the exorcist cram school. He makes a mental note to talk to one of his students about their most recent exam score. Neatly filing the exams away, he takes a look around. The stacks of documents and school work still piled high around him, the never-ending stacks of work surrounding him.

Overwork and Yukio seem to go hand in hand. It’s rare to see him without dark bags marring his otherwise pale face, an artifact of his constant overwork. He likes to think his foolhardiness about overwork and reckless disregard for his own health have gotten better. Renzou and Rin dote on him at every turn. Often pulling him out of work to push him into the nearest break room for a short nap. Yukio sometimes muses it’s nice to be cared for, to feel the affection of another, but sometimes… Sometimes his thoughts take a turn and he wonders if he really deserves this. Of all the terrible things he’s done, of all the things he didn’t do, of all the things he’s hesitated on. Sometimes he thinks it’d be better if they didn’t cosset over him, but he shakes his head of these thoughts.

Yukio’s eyes skim over the mission briefing in hand, again and again. The words on the page are swimming, he’s barely able to make heads of what’s being asked of him. His mind, foggy with a storm beginning to brew within him. When a shattering noise brings him out of the chaos of his inner turmoil.

“Renzou?” Yukio calls out. There’s a palpable pause before a yelp of panic accompanied by the frantic sounds of scrambling about. Yukio grabs for his handgun, reasoning something’s gone wrong if Renzou is panicking. Slowly creeping around the corner from the small study into their shared living space. When he does peer around the doorframe into the living room he pauses to take a moment for the chaos to sink in.

Renzou stood atop the dining table, eyes wide with panic glancing about the room. Paperwork was strewn about the table and the floor, and alone mug lay shattered on the ground not too far from the table. Yukio can only hazard that it was a cockroach that started the chaos. As he steps fully into the living room he softly calls to the man perched atop the table. 

“Ren, what are you doing?”

“Y-Yuki-chan!” voice panicking, his head sharply turned toward the raven, a look of relief passed over the pink-haired man’s face. ”I-I live here, you know,” the other’s words start to tumble out “I can s-stand wherever I want.” Another quiver in Renzou’s voice as he glances towards the floor. “Thank you very much,” letting out a small huff before turning away indignantly. 

“Of course,” Yukio tries to placate the shorter man “now, where’s the cockroach?” pulling back the hammer on the small firearm he brought with him.

“It’s under the table, please get it for me!” Renzou begs with eyes closed pointing to the unseen horror lurking beneath him. Yukio quickly strides toward the dining table, spotting the decently sized cockroach, under the table just as Renzou had said. Aiming and firing at the small nuisance.

A gunshot ringing out. Hopefully, their neighbors won’t mind too much. 

“Is it gone,” Renzou whimpered, seemingly on the verge of tears. Yukio places his pistol on the table and begins to coax the smaller man off the table. The other practically jumped into his arms, tucking his face into the crook of Yukio’s neck. He stumbled a bit, stepping back to adjust for the new weight.

“Yes, love, it’s gone.”

“Let’s move.”

“Renzou, we can’t move because of a cockroach,” Yukio tries to placate the other. Renzou buries his face deepening to the crook of Yukio’s neck.

“Please Yuki-chan?” tightening his hold around Yukio’s shoulders.

The taller man sighs, “the answer is still no, but I’ll call the exterminator to have a look around the apartment. Ok?”

“Darn,” Renzou swears under his breath. “At least take me to bed,” Renzou tilts his head back laying an arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion, “I’ve had quite the day, take me to my chambers my dear dragoon.”

“Of course your highness,” Yukio hitches Renzou up, the other begins to giggle uncontrollably, tucking his head back into his dragoon’s neck. Yukio tightens his hold around the smaller man’s legs, making sure not to drop him, leaving behind the chaos of their living room.

“And can you clean up” the pink-haired man shuddering at the thought “that thing.”

“Once, I put you to bed,” Yukio presses a kiss to Renzou’s forehead and proceeds to walk to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum: There's a knock on their door. Yukio just hopes it's the postman delivering something and requiring him to stamp for it. There's a though at the back of his mind, perhaps it's the neighbors asking about the gunfire. His strides picking up pace, nervous to see who it is at the door. A clack of the lock unhinging, a low squeak from the door opening. And it's the neighbors, the elderly couple from a few flats down.  
> "Yukio-kun, do you happen to know what that loud sound was?"  
> \--  
> The idea from this fic came from a twitter post about another ship I follow. I hope you've enjoyed this and don't find that the characters aren't too out of character.


End file.
